


Reynolds Interlude

by musicaltvbooks



Series: Maria Reynolds-Hamilton [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: #ProtectMariaReynolds2kforever, Bad Thoughts, Domestic Violence, Gen, Victim Blaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:11:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9630944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicaltvbooks/pseuds/musicaltvbooks
Summary: We get more insight into Maria's thoughts and a bit of background on Maria's marriage.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to write them already being at the Schuyler family home but then this sort of happened??? Also I love Maria so I'm not really mad about it lol. 
> 
>    
> ALSO! There's some victim-blaming. Or is it classified as misplaced guilt when it's the victim doing the victim-blaming? Either way, victim-blaming is a thing in this chapter, along with some more descriptions of the abuse. Proceed with caution.

Contrary to popular belief, Maria Reynolds was not a naive person. She had a slight problem with her brain-to-mouth filter, sure, but a naive person she was not. With that being said, Maria honestly hadn't expected the Hamiltons to react the way they did. They had comforted her, assured her that what had happened wasn't her fault, all while tending to her wounds. 

It was a shame she couldn't believe what they were saying. 

Sure, she knew that none of what James did to her was her fault, somewhere in her head she knew that, but she didn't believe it. Not when it all happened because she provoked him. 

~~~~~ 

_They'd been married for less than a month. He was so good to her and she was so in love. Then she had to go and screw it all up. It had been a simple statement, one that shouldn't've had much of an affect on him._

_"James, I'm heading out to buy some more candles, we're running low." A simple sentence, yet it completely changed everything in her life. What happened after was a bit fuzzy, but she will never forget the rage on his face nor how quickly she had to learn to avoid him after he's had two pints or a particularly trying day._

_She didn't know where any of this came from. When they had gotten engaged, he got a bit annoyed with her at times, sure. He had guilted her into doing things she didn't want to, sure. She had been able to deal with that though. Now, she wasn't sure she could._

~~~~

After that, it got both easier and harder to avoid enrage him. She knew the signs, she knew what topics to avoid, and yet he seemed to grow angrier at the fact that she was trying to keep in happy. 

She kept messing up, but she didn't know how. Now, nine years after it had started, he seemed to be getting angrier every day. She knew better than to ask what she was doing wrong, especially after the time when he locked her in the darkest room in the house for hours on end. 

So when she heard them saying it wasn't her fault, she wanted to scream at them. Of course it was her fault. Everything was her fault.

But that didn't mean things couldn't get better.

Maybe she could start thinking past tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: I went back and changed it from being two years to nine years, mostly because that's how long they were actually married before everything happened and also because it's needed for the next part.
> 
> Yes, that was a My Shot reference. It's mostly there bc I was listening to it while I was writing and thought it sounded good.
> 
> Maria Reynolds is my bby and you can pry this version of her from my cold, dead hands. (Kidding. I'll have backups.)
> 
> Hopefully in the next installment of this verse we'll be on our way to the Schuyler family home. It'll probably have Philip being the cutest tiny human ever and maybe some Peggy too. I love Peggy almost as much as Maria, ok. 
> 
> Comment if you liked it? Or even if you didn't! Idk man, I'm just trying to be a better writer lol. 
> 
> Also I kinda feel like I should do the "gifting the work to someone" thing?? Idk, should I?


End file.
